Finding Backstories
by greendogtheater
Summary: See the Tank Gang in their backstories, what lfie was like for them before coming together in P. Sherman's tank.
1. Gill Ocean

**Ch. 1: Gill's Ocean**

Gill the Moorish Idol was swimming around the ocean, enjoying himself in the deep blue sea.

"Ah, nothing like a total swim to enjoy myself in the deep blue ocean." Gill said contently.

Suddenly, because he wasn't watching where he was swimming, he accidentally bumped into a Coconut Crab. Needless to say, the crustation wasn't all to pleased with the fish disturbing him like that.

"Woah, sorry buddy, didn't see you there." said Gil.

However, the Coconut Crab threw his claw at Gill, but Gill odged and swam away and the Coconut Crab ran after him rather quickly.

The chase went on before Gill suddenly hits a dead end and the Coconut Crab looks like he will finally get Gil.

Gill closes his eyes to prepare for the worst; but as the Crab's claw came down, Gill was suddenly pulled up.

"Wha..."

Gill looked down and saw that he was rising and the Coconut Crab was looking up, rather confusedly.

Gill looked and saw a man in a diving suit and he screamed for his life.

Soon enough, Gill was aboard a ship and was put into a cooler. When the lid was shut, all Gill could see was darkness.

"Wh-wh-where am I?" asked Gill in fear, "I'm being taken by humans. They're going to eat me!"

After a long boat ride, Gill felt a stop and he soon felt the cooler being picked up.

"This is it," Gill said to himself morosely, "Once that lid opens, it's Frycook City for me! I just wish I could see the ocean one last time before I..."

Suddenly, the lid opens, and Gill was suddenly gabbed by the hand and put into some water.

Gill looked around in confusion.

"This is the oddest cooking pot I ever laid eyes on." said Gill.

Gill took a look inside the "cooking pot" and saw some fake seawead and ocean algae, pebbles, tiki heads, a small volcano, and a smal lfake diver going up and down due to a straight mechacnism.

"Wow," said Gill in amazement as he swam while lookign around before bumping his head.

"Ow!" said Gill as he rubbed his head with his right fin and soon felt a glass field in front of him as he saw what looked liked a dentist's office.

"Hello little fella!" said a man that suddenly appeared in front of Gill, causing Gill to gasp in fear and swim away.

Gill then looked all around him and everything in his eyesight he could only describe in eight words.

"I don't think I'm in the ocean anymore."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Bloat's Fish Mart

**Ch. 2: Bloat's Fish Mart**

Bob's Fish Mart was a small fish store in Cheyenne, Wyoming. Bob himself was a portly man wearing a green cap backwards and wearing a plaid shirt and green overalls and wearing brown shoes.

"Another day, another dollar." said Bob as he switched his closed sign on his store to open.

We see one tank that has a bloat fish in it.

"Well Bloat," said the Bloat fish miserably, "Another day, another point of your life where you just watch outside of your tank; seeing every fish but you be taken by a human."

Bloat sighs in sadness.

Just then, a giant net came down and it startles Bloat to the point where he 'bloats'. The net handler reveals to be no one other than Bob himself.

"Congrats, bloat fish" said Bob dryly, "You were just picked online by some guy in Australia named Phillip Sherman. You are going to be sent off by mail."

Bloat could not believe his ears (if he had any that is). He has an owner now!

So, faster than you can say, 'Great Scott' Bloat was put into a tank-like package that had coordinates to somewhere in Sydney, Australia. Bloat spent 3 days in the tank with what food he has.

"Man, this trip is taking half of my life." Bloat complained.

Suddenly, he felt the ship stopped and he was suddenly picked up by a man in a mail costume.

"Is this guy that Sherman man?" asked Bloat.

In a matter of hours, Bloat was in a dentist's room and he saw the dentist himself.

"You must be the new fella from Bob's Fish Mart in America," said the Dentist enthusiastically.

Bloat saw the name-tag on him that said Sherman.

"He's my new owner!" said Bloat happily.

Sherman put Bloat in the tank.

"There you go," said Sherman before going back to his business, "Make yourself at home."

Bloat was gasping with excitement.

"Wonderful!" said Bloat happily, "A new home, an owner, and in a building. This is the high-life."

He looked around and saw the waiting room of the patients. After looking at it for a good 3 minutes he took off and looked back at the dentists office. After another 3 minutes, he explored the tank. He saw the tiki's, the diver toy, and even the upper point with the filter, but after swimming around for the next 5 minutes, he got bored.

"Wow," said Bloat, "I never thought that it would get old so fast."

"Don't I know it," said a mysterious voice.

Bloat look startled as he turned and saw a Moorish Fish Idol come to him.

"Uh, hi?" said Bloat nervously, "I'm Bloat."

"Name's Gil," said the Idol, "And you're right, this Tank gets old so fast the moment you set fin in it."

"Maybe we can make the best of it," said Bloat.

"Negatory," said Gil, "For I know of a place where we can swim that can never get old!"

"And what place is that?"

Gil pointed his fin to the window.

"The window?" asked Bloat.

"No, silly," said Gil, "Outside the window."

Bloat looked again, this time outside the window and saw what Gil was referring to.

"The Ocean?" asked Bloat.

"Yes," said Gil with pride.

"How are we ever going to make it there?"

"Dunno," said Gil, "Could take years. In fact, I bet a lot of fish will enter this tank who want to escape it just as much as I do."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. The Bubbles of Fish-O-Rama

**Ch. 3: The Bubbles in Fish-o-Rama**

In the country of Japan, there was a fish mart called "Fish-o-rama".

There were all kinds of fish swimming about, but there was one fish in particular that we are going to focus on.

This fish was a Yellow Fish Tang and he was waving around his tank, making bubbles and trying to catch them.

"Bubbles! Bubbles! Bubbles!"

In the back room, the owner of Fish-o-Rama received a message to purchase one of the fish.

"A Yellow Fish Tang?" he said in Japanese but English subtitles were given, "Good thing those are very common around here."

He goes to the Yellow Tang's tank just as the said fish was playing around with the bubbles and used a fish net to bring him out.

"Bubbles! Bubbles!" The Yellow Tang cried.

The Japanese owner put the fish in a tank that was in a shipping crate before closing a lid on it.

The Yellow Tang can now only barely see and the holes put on the crate's lid was doing him some justice.

The Yellow Tang waved his arms around again, making bubbles appear, much to his delight.

"Bubbles! Bubbles!"

After what seemed like days in that crate with nothing but some food and his bubbles to keep him company, the Yellow Tang could feel his surroundings being in motion along with him.

Suddenly, after a few minutes, the lid opened and a net came down and grabbed the Yellow Tang and put him in a tank full of aquatic aspects.

"Hope you like your new home mate." said a voice nearby, prompting the tang to turn back in surprise and see a human with gray hair and is wearing a blue shirt.

After the human, the Yellow Tang looked outside of the tank and could see a window near the desk where the tank is sat at and he swam all the way to the back of the tank and saw what looked like a dentist's waiting room.

"Hello there!" came another voice and the Tang looked back in surprise and saw a Moorish Idol fish and a Puffer Fish swim to him.

"You must be the new fish," said the Idol.

"Yeah, Dr. Sherman's been waiting for you ever since he bought you 2 days ago." said the Pufferfish.

The Yellow Tang remained silent.

"Must be the silent type," said the Idol to the Pufferfish before turning back to the Tang, "Anyways, introductions; I'm Gil and he's Bloat."

"What's your name?" asked Bloat.

The Tang opened his mouth to speak, but he heard a sound and looked and saw some Bubbles come out of a toy treasure chest.

"Bubbles!" cried out the Tang as he swam toward the chest and began playing with the bubbles while saying "Bubbles" repeatedly.

Gil and Bloat just looked at him in confusion as the Tang resumed playing with the Bubbles.

Gil then spoke up, "I think we'll just call you 'Bubbles'."

Bloat nodded his head in agreement.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Deb (and Flo) Get Mailed

**Ch. 4: Deb (and Flo) Get's Mailed**

Deb the Stripped Damselfish was admiring her reflection in the tank she was swimming in and was, strangely, talking to it.

"It's a great day, isn't it Flo?" Deb asked her reflection. Apparently, she thought that her reflection was her sister, Flo.

Two other Stripped Damselfish swam up near her.

"She's talking to her reflection again." one whispered.

"Let's just not get near her," said the other one as they both swam away, "If we tell her, she probably won't believe us."

As Deb was continuing to talk with 'Flo', a net suddenly appeared and dragged the surprised Deb out of the tank.

"Flo? Flo!" she called out, but was sent into a tank and it suddenly got dark.

"Oh no! I'm in a dark place. I lost my sister. I'm all alone! All alone!"

Deb began wailing dramatically for a few hours or so and after which, light suddenly shined on her.

"Uh!" she recoiled to sheild herself from the brightness, "Who new it took this long to get to fish heaven?"

Suddenly, she was casted up in a fish net and put into another tank of water. She swam around the area and saw the magnificent sights.

"Wow," said Deb, "Fish Heaven looks pretty amazing."

Suddenly, she bumped into some glass and looked and saw her reflection.

"Flo? Flo!"

Deb kept trying to hug her 'sister' and just then, a Pufferfish, a Yellow Tang, and a Moorish Idol came and saw the scene.

"Why is she hugging her reflection?" asked Bloat.

"And why does she name it Flo?" asked Bubbles.

"I don't know," said Gil. "Let's wait until she's done and introduce ourselves to her."

The other fish nodded and looked at Deb in patience before she turned around and saw them.

"Oh, hi." Deb said.

The three fish greeted her simultaneously.

I'm Gil."

"I'm Bloat."

"Bubbles."

"I'm Deb," said Deb before gesturing to 'Flo', "And this is my sister Flo."

The three fish looked at each other is complete puzzlement.

"Don't believe anything she says. She's nuts!"

As Deb resumed her reunion with 'Flo' Bloat said to Gil, 'Should we...?"

"No," Gil said firmly, "It would probably be best if she finds this out on her own."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Gurgle in Pet Palace

Ch. 5: Gurgle in Pet Palace

In Buxotn, Maine; In a pet Store called Pet Palace, there was a Royal Gramma Fish relaxing in a clean tank.

"Gurgle, yu are living the life," said the fish, Gurgle, "A clean tank with no germ in sight. Which is ironic since they're so small you can't see them. But I digress; it's nice being in a clean tank.

Suddenly, the owner of Pet Palace, Warren, came out with a shipment tank.

"Looks like some poor sap has been bought out-of-range and is about to be put in that filthy shipment tank.

Warren came over to Gurgle's bowl with a fishing net.

"And it looks like that poor sap's me! Gurgle cried in panic.

Gurgle was taken out of his bowl, causing him to scream and wiggle in panic, annoying Warren.

"Yeesh, will you calm down?" said Warren in irritaiton, "It's like you're afraid of the littest germ."

He put Gurgle in the bowl and put the bowl in a package box.

A few days later, Gill, Deb, Bloat, and Bubbles looked concern as they saw Gurgle lying in the corner, chanting a rather creepy mantra.

"A clean life is a happy life," said Gurgle i nparanoia, "A clean life is a happy life."

"Let's give him, say, 3 days," said Gill, "Maybe he'll snap out of it."

Gill swam away and the others followed, leavign Gurgle to resume his trauma-induced chanting.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Peach

Ch. 6: Peach

Peach the Starfish was one of the starfishes on display at an eBay auction somewhere in Texas.

"I hope I get picked," said Peach, stuck to her glass bowl, "I want to see new things other than what this display case oversees."

Suddenly, a human hand peels Peach off the tanks and put her in a plastic bag before the bag is placed in a box.

"Well," said Peach in the dark, "That just happened."

After a few days of transport, the box is finally opened to reveal a human wearing a blue suit who takes her out of the bowl and places her in a nearby tank.

Peaches looked at her surroundings of the office outside of the tank and heard some mumbling behind her.

"Can't hear you," said Peach, still enjoying her new sight.

The mumbling still conintued before Peach turned back and asked, "I'm sorry, one more time?"

"I said welcome to the tank." said a fish named Gil along with his other associates.

"Pleased to meet you all," said Peach in a friendly tone, "I'm Peach."

"Hey Peach," said Gil, "This is Deb, Bloat, Gurgle, and Bubbles."

The fishes said their 'hellos' to Peach.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Jacques from France

CCh. 7: Jacques the Gift

In the country of France, there reined the President, Jacques Chirac, who is overlookg a tiny little prawn in a tiny little tank, apparently feeding off some algea.

"Yeesh, and I though Raccoons scaveging through trash bins was uncouth." said Jacques, repulsed by what the prawn is doing.

Suddenly, an employee of the french President came in with a letter.

"Letter from your Australian pen-pal, _Monsieur_ President." said the employee.

"Thank you, Henri," said Jacques as he took the letter and Henri left.

"Now let's see what _Monsieu_ r Sherman wants." said Jacques as he opened the letter and read it. "Dear Monsieur President, next week is my birthday and as my pen-pal, I would be grateful if you could send me a gift, mate. Sincerely, Phillip Sherman."

"A gift huh?" Jacques inquired as he look around for a potential material object he culd give Sherman. He then sees his prawn and gets an idea.

Phillip Sherman is celebrating his birthday in his dental office.

"Here's your next present." said Barbara, Phillip's secretary, hading him a gift.

"Thanks Barb," said Sherman as he took the gift and read the card."

"'Happy birthday, mesame. Signed your pen pal, Jacques Chirac, President of France.' Looks like old Jacques came through."

Phillip opened the present and there stood a small prawn sleeping his cares away in a fish bowl.

Phillip looked at the prawn in awe, "Just enough to finish my collection."

Sherman took the prawn out of the bowl, wakening him with a startle, and put him in the fish tank nearby.

"I'll name you after my penpal," said Phillip, looking at the prawn in the tank, "Welcome to the family, Jacques."

With that, Phillip left to resume his party and Jacques looked over and saw the other fish in the tank.

" _Bonjour_ ," said Jacques.

"Welcome, new recuit." said the mooirsh idol Gil.

The rest of the fish greeted Jacques.

"Hopefully, Sherman has enough fish for this tank." said Bloat.

"Yep, 7 is enough." said Gurgle.

"A lucky number!" said Peach.

"And just what we need!" said Gil.

"Need for what?" asked Jacques.

"For evacuation!" said Gil in determination!

THE END


End file.
